Always
by A Nerd Geek and a Fangirl
Summary: Not all men are created equal. Sometimes your parents don't care as much as they should. Sometimes you don't get what you deserve when you want it but when you need it. Hisaki Nakajima learned that throughout her life and found that despite everything, she could be happy. Sister story to Forever.


"She's beautiful," Aina Nakajima cooed, as she saw her newborn daughter for the first time. The father, Kiyoshi Nakajima stood beside her, smiling at the small girl. "What should we name her?"

"Hisaki," the father answered.

"Why?" the mother responded.

"I don't know, it's a pretty name I guess," Kiyoshi shrugged. He hadn't put that much thought into his baby's name.

"Hmm, I guess I like it," Aina had decided. And so Hisaki Nakajima given a name by her parents who did not know what her name meant and could not know what it would give to her. For her name meant always.

Not a few days later the young couple brought the baby home and happily placed her in her crib. And they left her there.

It's not like they didn't love her but they were two busy people. Aina was a travel agent and the very next day she would be flying to London. Kiyoshi was a reporter who had been on call to be able to sub in for a big talkshow if the main guy was sick.

Life is busy for them, the love that they had made them comfortable not talking for awhile and still knowing they could be there for each other when they needed. Perks of being childhood friends, I guess.

"Fuck," Kiyoshi mumbled as he tried to find a babysitter. He didn't have the time for this. In two months time he would have the opportunity to have an interview with a minor hero known as Blur.

Typically he wouldn't be so excited over this but this heros proposal had gone viral two years ago. That combined with the heros disappearance for the second half of last year had many people thinking she was pregnant. Which could mean huge ratings.

However instead of being able to do research into that he had to look for a babysitter. He snapped his laptop shut.

"Come on Hisaki we're gonna go ask a favor," and with that he left his apartment and began to head down the hallway.

A quick knock on a door was all that was needed for a young woman in her late teens to answer it.

"Hey Kiyoshi, what can I do for you?" the girl asked.

"Listen, Naomi, I know it's short notice but can I get you to babysit Hisaki on the weekends? Between Aina being out of town and this big interview I'm doing in a few weeks I can't deal with her right now," he explained, practically begging her to take the child.

"I mean I don't know, I have work and stuff."

"I'll pay you 20 bucks an hour."

"Deal."

With that deal being made, the busy parents dropped the baby off at Naomi's apartment every morning and would pick her up every night. Except when they forgot. Naomi never minded it much. Hisaki was like the little sister she never had. She had found herself enjoying the time they spent together more and more.

Since the father was constantly dropping her off and the mother was still in London. Kiyoshi had decided to make a request on the first monday of April.

"Good morning Naomi," Kiyoshi greeted eyes still droopy. Between the baby and work he had only gotten two hours of sleep the night before.

"Why, hello," Naomi started, "How are you and Hisaki?"

"I am tired and have a lot of work to do, so I need you to watch Hisaki for a few days. My wife will be back in three days time and pick her on Thursday."

"Are you sure? I would have to buy a crib and…"

"I'll pay you double," Naomi couldn't say no to that so she nodded her head and took the baby inside.

Naomi's apartment was pretty small. The kitchen was outdated and small, and her living room wasn't much more than a couch and a small television. Her room had a bed and a drawer. It basically looked like a sims house when you weren't using cheats and just started the game.

Her parents had disowned her after dropping out of highschool. That was two years ago, she had started working a minimum wage job. She had met Aina and Kiyoshi about 5 months ago.

5 months ago

A knock on the door had taken Naomi out of her music. It must have been the fucking landlord again. She had payed rent this month! God that man needs to hop off her dick. As she was preparing to yell, Naomi realized that it was just a couple.

"Hello, I'm Nakajima Aina and this is my husband Nakajima Kiyoshi. We just moved into apartment 343 and wanted to introduce ourselves to the people on this floor," Aina spoke in a kind voice.

"Oh um, hi, I'm uh, my name is, it's Fukui Naomi, but uh, call me Naomi," She managed to stutter out.

"Well it's nice to meet you are your parents home?"

"No, it's just me who lives here," Naomi explained, Aina's face fell. Did she do something wrong, they may think she's some kind of drop out.

"Honey how old are you?" her voice dripped concern, a stark contrast from the cheerfulness she had shown earlier.

"17."

"And you live on your own?" Naomi just nodded and Aina nodded in return.

"Know that I am just down the hallway."

"Thank you Ms. Nakajima.

"Please, call me Aina."

Present day

Though that one action she had been shown more kindness then she had seen in the past year and a half. So she came over on the nights when she was feeling lonely and eventually opened up about her unloving parents. Aina listened.

Kiyoshi was a different story. The man was a bit of a workaholic and while it was clear he still loved his wife, she wasn't so sure he loved his daughter. Sure he wasn't exactly abusive but in her eyes it was very clear that he thought he had better things to do then to take care of the baby.

So she took the little girl shopping and took her to buy toys. In reality she had done this to keep Hisaki busy so that she could think about what she would say to Aina when she came to pick up her child.

Because she was going to be pissed.

Aina was a woman slow to anger, it was something she learned as a child when she was angry others became angry, when she was sad others became sad. It was her quirk and was really annoying. So many days she had wished to get something simple like how her husband has leaves for hair or even what Naomi had who had an uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying to her.

However this had crossed the line. Her husband had left their NEWBORN BABY with Naomi while he worked on this interview he had. Of course it caused a fight.

"How dare you leave our baby with a neighbor so you can work more!" Aina screamed.

"You were on a trip I couldn't drop everything and take care of her 24/7!" He yelled back.

"You could have taken her to a daycare for the day or, I don't know, let her sleep and feed her and change her diaper when she needed it!"

So the screamfest continued and only ended when Aina left the apartment to pick up her daughter.

Two hours later, she came back.

"To make up for this severe lack of judgement you are going to take Hisaki to this interview of yours. After all if it's about this superhero's suspected child then I'm sure she won't mind if you bring your kid along." Aina explained her voice calm.

"But," Kiyoshi started before getting interrupted.

"No if, and, or but about it," She said sternly.

He knew it was no use, when Aina had her mind set on something, well god help the poor sap he was going to force her will onto. Which was usually him.

So he hoped that this interview didn't crash and burn and she hoped this would teach him something about leaving the baby with people without her consent.

Little did either of them know, this would change their baby's life forever.

 **Hey guys this is the sister story to** _ **Forever**_ **. They take place during the same time but in the second chapter is when they first overlap, but then probably won't again for some time. You can read one or both, at the same time or one then the other. However with that being said I would suggest reading one and then the other. For now the same time is fine but the more personality and secrets Perena and Hisaki get as the story develops makes it way cooler to discover them from one side or the other.**

 **TL:DR Read all of this one first and then Forever or Vise versa.**

 **Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
